


Hey, Playboy

by life_not_knife



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_not_knife/pseuds/life_not_knife
Summary: ‘His palms are sweating profusely and he has to take a steadying inhale of breath to calm himself as he hears the shuffling of feet approaching from inside.’





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a fic for the lovely Anon on tumblr who left the following prompt:
> 
> hi! id like to leave a nc17 taekai prompt~ taemin's so emo on his first time with school's biggest playboy eventho he know he shouldn't take it seriously its just that jongin treat him so nicely so things get a lil complicated o3o.
> 
> Enjoy. Xx L xX

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Received 07:35pm

You should come over ;)

Sent 07:37pm

It’s a Sunday, we have class tomorrow…

Received 07:38pm

So what? I have the house to myself tonight, my parents are away. Please? :P!!!

Sent 07:40pm

Hmmm, I’m thinking about it… :/

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Taemin knocks, his knuckles rapping a rhythm as fast as his heartbeat against the unfamiliar wooden door. His palms are sweating profusely and he has to take a steadying inhale of breath to calm himself as he hears the shuffling of feet approaching from inside.

“Tae! You actually came.” Jongin stands casually in the doorway, his hair isn’t styled and falls soft and perfect against his tanned cheeks. He makes everything look effortless as he offers a friendly and lopsided smile, shifting is weight onto his hip before ushering the older male inside.

“Yeah, of course. I said I would.” The nervous figure speaks back, hoping to god that his voice is level enough that the other doesn’t notice his slightly panicked state. His eyes roam the high ceilings and settle on the walls which are decorated with Jongin’s handsome face. There are various black and white images that Taemin knows are from his photoshoots and the amount of times he has touched himself to these very photos from the screen of his phone makes him blush deeply as he follows Jongin into the living room. There is a low chuckle as Jongin’s smooth, sickly voice coos at how cute he is and offers him a seat on the slate grey sofa. He feels his weight sink him into the soft cushions and he looks up at the young model who is still standing over him, gentle smile in place and plush lips moving sinfully. Then he snaps back to reality as he realises Jongin is speaking to him.

“…or anything to drink?” The younger finishes.

“Oh, some water would be good, thanks.” Taemin bites his lip as Jongin nods and moves out of the room, into the large kitchen just across the hall. He takes this sliver of time alone to give himself a pep talk. _Okay Tae, this is THE Kim Jongin…there is no doubt you are going to be sleeping together but keep calm and cool. Jongin might be the most popular guy in college but you can do this. Just don’t do anything stupid._ The sound of a glass being placed on the oak table beside him has his attention drifting back to deep almond eyes and firm, muscular arms that flex with how Jongin is currently bent over to place the drink down. It’s like the younger is moving in slow motion and every part of Taemin’s irises are gorging on the feast that is his beautifully handsome face. Kim Jongin isn’t just tall, dark and handsome. He is also very pretty in the way his eyes gaze into his own and how his hand is currently gliding across Taemin’s thigh as the younger takes a seat beside him, being swallowed up in the soft cushions but somehow looking confident and relaxed in his stance.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The television is playing something unintelligible and his glass of water is now empty from his nervous drinking.

“I’m really glad you decided to come over.” Jongin speaks low and sultry, not once breaking eye contact and Taemin knows that this is his signature move. He’s heard about it from rumours, random eavesdropping and from friends. This is how the infamous Kim Jongin gets laid, he is all careful words and sultry suggestions with light touches that lead to more brazen acts and whoever the victim is, falls for it every time. The model and basketball captain is like a vampire in the way he seduces and lures people into his bed and Taemin, for the first time, is able to witness it first-hand.

Strong fingers are placed below his chin and Taemin’s face heats up from the suggestive glint in the taller man’s eyes. He feels a gravitational pull surging his chin forward and towards the inviting pillows that part with more precise and deadly words. The resonant hum of the model’s voice is enough to lull him into a pliable and willing state, allowing their lips to finally meet in a gentle but deep kiss. The probing of Jongin’s tongue is feisty and passionate for a fleeting moment – threatening Taemin’s head into spinning out of control – before he slows the pace again and sucks on the soft muscle, dragging his teeth as he retreats to bite the elder’s fleshy bottom lip.

Taemin’s pupils are still blown wide and his breathing laboured as Jongin speaks.

“Did you bring a change of clothes baby?” Jongin asks casually, the back of his middle finger tracing along the bridge of Taemin’s nose and his high cheekbones. The eye contact is still intense but it is soft, wondering and trusting. The computer programmer nods his head and glances his eyes towards the bag he brought.

“Good, do you want to stay the night?” And it is a redundant question really because they both know why he is here and they are both aware of Jongin’s ability to bed anyone he wants.

A small nod is given again and Jongin chuckles deeply before standing and pulling the shorter male with him towards what Taemin assumes, must be his bedroom.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A part of Taemin half expects Jongin to be dominant, fast and rough. What he actually witnesses is the gentle and soft nature that is both jarring against his playboy nature but also natural with the way Jongin looks into his eyes and whispers sweet nothings into his ear. There has always been something so effortless about the tanned male, the way his presence is overshadowing but also subtle as he blends in fluently and demands attention all at the same time. Taemin loves the inconsistencies that he finds within Jongin. He lives for the juxtaposition of hard lines and plump pillows. He craves the sharp and filthy words that tumble from heavenly lips and the contrasting gentle touches that both soothe him and set his body on fire.

He takes his time peeling the clothes from Taemin’s skin, caressing every inch of flesh with his wet tongue and silken lips. The programmer has to remind himself that he is just one more notch in Jongin’s bedpost as he listens to the younger’s praises that are whispered delicately into the heat of the room, just as Taemin feels fingers being removed and a pulsing length enter his cavity.

“Ah…Jongin” is all he can say as he feels the throbbing heat sitting inside of him, waiting for him to adjust and he latches onto broad caramel shoulders in an attempt to level his breathing.

“Taemin, tell me when you’re ready. You’re so tight and perfect baby.” Jongin whispers out as he holds himself above the programmer, still keeping an indulgent eye contact.

Taemin feels his eyes begin to water, emotions are overflowing from how gentle and kind Jongin is treating him and he knows it’s stupid but he just can’t help it.

“M-move Jongin.” He croaks out, hoping the intense friction is enough to dispel the emotions that want to fall from his strained ducts.

The feeling only intensifies though as the contact between them builds. Jongin’s hips rock and thrust in a precise manner and Taemin is sobbing in the sheets before he can even begin to collect his thoughts.

“You feel amazing baby, Tae? Are you okay? Why are you crying?” Jongin’s hips grind to a halt and Taemin’s hands are covering his face in embarrassment as light, hiccupping sobs break free from his throat. “Did I hurt you? I’m sorry, god…you’re not… you’re not a virgin are you?” The programmer can see the panic on the younger man’s face and he is so turned on and embarrassed that he doesn’t know what to do with himself.

“I…no…It’s just…you’re so…k-kind and I just…it feels so good and I don’t know why I’m crying.” Taemin chokes out between sobs and hiccups, he feels ridiculous because this is just sex and he shouldn’t be feeling such ridiculous things towards the resident playboy.

“Shh… don’t be embarrassed, it’s okay.” Jongin combs his thick fingers through the elder’s delicate tresses and captures the other in a deep and languid kiss.

“I’m sorry, I’m ruining everything.” Taemin mumbles as they break apart.

“No, you’re not. You’re perfect.” Jongin supplies before his hips pick up once more and he revels in all the small mewls and lewd moans that travel from deep within the programmer’s throat.

The night is a long one. Taemin continues to sniffle and stifle his sobs but by the third time around when the older man is bouncing on Jongin’s lap, their lips connected in a messy clash of teeth and tongue, it is needless to say that this is the best thing that has ever happened to Taemin.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

“Fuck, Taemin” Jongin groans out as the morning light peeks in through the small gap beneath the blind. A pair of cock sucking lips appear from beneath the covers, glistening with pre-come and smirking in a way that should be illegal. “Ah. Baby, you’re so good at this – don’t stop.” And the older male doesn’t. He keeps sucking and slurping in the most unattractive way but it is nothing but a turn on for the playboy as he burns the image of Taemin’s sultry gaze and spit slicked lips into his memory forever. Jongin has had a lot of sex in his time and it is no secret that he can bed anybody he goes after but there is a part of him, when he thinks back to Taemin’s innocent tears from last night, that thinks maybe, just maybe – Taemin might be different.

With that thought he tangles his hands in the programmer’s hair, pushing him just a little further until he can feel the silken throat tightening around his shaft and then he is yanking him away as he comes on the angelic and shocked face. He worries for a split second, that maybe Taemin is more emotionally invested in this than he lets on but when he feels the man’s hard length rubbing against his thick, tanned thigh. He throws all caution to the wind as he kisses long and deep, flipping them over and beginning again.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Author's Note:**

> I will leave the ending to your own interpretation haha. I did my best with this prompt. It was difficult to make Nini a playboy AND kind/caring so… I hope I somewhat did it justice. I hope the lovely anon enjoyed this too. 
> 
> I would REALLY appreciate any comments on this as it has left me a bit more insecure than normal, plus it’s been a while since I wrote Taekai. (Kaisoo be rotting my brain lately haha) Again, thanks so much and sorry this took so long to fill.
> 
> Xx L xX


End file.
